It Is Love
by OneweirdwriteR
Summary: "Although, Hugh can trust her on that. She's his brother in arms, after all." One Shot.


She was a good girl. She was a genuine friend.

Juniper is Juniper. She is so beautiful.

* * *

Being friends with her is something he truly cherished. His thanks goes to Robin for her efforts on making the proof of friendship bands.

He truly cares for her. Even when their friendship is on the verge of ending, he did his best to look out for her.

His emotions, locked inside, leaked out on that trial. Realizing how foolish he was, and she was there, showing the proof that she still cares.

Now he's making an effort to be the true genius he has been, serving as the intelligent one in the class. No simpletons can score as high as 100% without cheating like him.

Hugh O'Conner wasn't alone to work on that. He had his friends' backup.

Robin Newman, his friend and brother in arms. Despite being a girl, he still treats him like a man.

Not like she has any complaints. She preferred their relationship that way.

Juniper Woods, the one who keeps supporting him no matter what. She is always there for him, even when she's not there physically.

Hugh will not be who he is right now if he hasn't met the two of them. He rather not think about that alternate event.

* * *

The last class had ended. Everyone left to go on their own ways. Hugh and Robin were the only ones left in the classroom. The girl was waiting for him to approach her. She crafted another personal project of hers, to be precise, a request from the man himself.

He finally gained the courage to approach her. He sat on the nearby chair, careful not to interrupt her work. He let some time past before clearing his throat to gain her attention.

Robin whipped her head, grinning. "So, finally have the guts to approach me with that matter?"

Hugh adjusted his glasses, leering at her remark. "You're the only female I can consult with. You're my friend, so I know you'll help me with this."

"Right..." Snickering, she presented the project she was making. "This _gift_ is close to being finished. You better hurry up before I change my M-I-N-D!"

"Alright, alright!" He let out a sigh as he adjusted his glasses. "I'd been thinking about Juniper lately, and to be honest, it's bothering me. Do you have any clue what that means?"

"You asked me to make this, and then ask me about that? Shouldn't you ask me about _that_ , first?! Are you having a screw loose or something?!"

He was sweating bullets. He realized how stupid it was. "W-Well, you see! It's bothering me that I can't think straight." He forced a smirk to salvage his fine image. "As someone who is 100% intelligent in academics, I am handicapped in other fields, like this one."

"Yeah, yeah, whatevs!" Finishing her handiwork, she placed it on a small box and handed it to him. "Keep this one safe and sound, alright? I poured my heart and soul on it. IT WOULD BE A SHAME IF IT'S DESTROYED BEFORE YOU CAN GIVE IT TO HER!"

He pocketed the gift, ignoring her loud outburst. "Anyway, thoughts on the matter at hand?"

"If people sees you like this, they will wonder why the cool and calm Hugh O'Conner loses his 100% coolness over something so mild!" She laughed at the thought, unable to hide it from him.

He just sighed and rolled his eyes. "Can you please answer me? Minus the teasing."

Robin grinned. "Man, the stereotypes about genius are true. You don't even know you're in love with our friend!"

Hugh's eyes widened. "I-In love? You must be teasing me!"

"Nope! I am not!~ You're in love!" She showed her delight, clasping her hands together as she stared at him in awe. "What you're feeling Hugh... It is love! You're in love with the one and only Juniper Woods! This is so R-O-M-A-N-T-I-C! MY MANLINESS CANNOT TAKE IT ANYMORE!"

There was no point in denying it. Robin knew her stuff, and romance was one of her strong points, thanks on her passion on arts and crafts.

"So I'm in love now." The corner of his lips dropped. "That will just ruin our friendship."

Robin pouted. "Don't be so negative, Hugh! TAKE YOUR CHANCE LIKE A MAN!"

"B-But what if she doesn't feel the same way? What if-"

"Shut it, Hugh! Those are all nonsense!" She stood up from her seat. He could feel an intense aura surrounding her. "I can't believe you of all people will be in love!"

"What?!"

"I'm very, very happy you fell in love with Juniper!" She gave him a wide grin. "Man, if I'll be honest, I'd been trying to pair you two together lately! That's why I'd been absent most of the time!"

He groaned. He had no idea if he regret talking to her, or grateful that he talked to her. He just watched her go on about why she's secretly planning to make them end up together in huge dismay.

* * *

It is love. What he feels are genuine. He still hadn't given the gift to her. Not yet. He still needed some words of encouragement from Robin, as long as she doesn't scream it to the whole world.

Juniper is beautiful. In external and internal ways.

He managed to keep his cool in check whenever she's around. Even the simplest of compliments can tip off his rigid demeanor.

Although, he noticed Juniper was being more and more friendly towards him. He couldn't really describe it.

He consulted Robin about it, but he's not sure whether to trust her words or not.

She declared that Juniper, unaware of what she's doing, is attracted to him. He couldn't take her seriously as she keeps getting giddy and mushy about the topic.

Although, Hugh can trust her on that. She's his brother in arms, after all. Their friendship wouldn't be that strong without her questionable behavior.

* * *

It is love. He keeps that in mind. He just can't grasp it that well. He's still bothered by the frequent thoughts about Juniper.

It is love. He smiles more often when she's happy. Robin is pretty adamant on teasing him whenever he was caught, which causes him to reel back from embarrassment.

He had no idea if Juniper has some sort of idea on what he truly feels. She doesn't consulted him about it, so he concludes that she hasn't noticed yet.

She will if Robin keeps teasing him. Since what he feels for Juniper, it's love.


End file.
